1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical connector and an optical module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an information communication environment has been developed into one wide band network in accordance with the integration of wired and wireless technologies and convergence of communication, broadcasting, and the Internet. Therefore, recently, an attempt to provide a high speed multimedia service even to a subscriber subscribing to the wide band network has accelerated. In the case of transmitting data through an existing copper line, there is a disadvantage that transmission loss is generated. Therefore, research into and development of a technology of replacing a copper line with an optical fiber has been conducted.
However, in optical communication using an optical module, the major disadvantage is that the optical module is expensive. The reason why the optical module is expensive is that an optical coupling process between an optical element and an optical fiber required for the optical module is not easy and it takes a large cost to perform optical coupling therebetween.
More specifically, in the case of the optical module according to the prior art, in order to provide stable optical coupling between the optical element and the optical fiber, a U groove or V groove is formed on a silicon optical bench (SiOB), the optical fiber is coupled thereto, and the optical element is mounted on the silicon optical bench using a flip chip bonding technology, thereby positioning the optical element and the optical fiber in a precision range required for the optical coupling between the optical element and the optical fiber.
This method may secure stable optical coupling, but requires a manufacturing process of forming the U groove or V groove on the silicon optical bench and again forming a pattern supplying an electrical signal to the optical element.
Further, in order to manufacture the optical module according to the prior art, an expensive flip chip bonding device should be used, and it takes a significant cost to manufacture the silicon optical bench, such that a cost of the optical module increases.